the killing games
by sarah-in-the-tardis
Summary: the most favorite fandoms on tumblr joined together in a story as they fight to the deaht but only one group can win. (( the other category is supernatural and doctor who because it only let me have 2 categorys :3 from the author ))
1. Chapter 1

Loki saw a bright light as he went up the elevator. Loki just saw white and nothing else. But then he saw he was on a beach. A normal beach. The quietness of the ocean. There was other people standing on the elevator platforms.

He looked to the left then to the right. He was actually scare shit-less. He never wanted to be part of this game. Why did thor bring him back on this stupid planet.

He saw his weapon. HIS weapon. He needed that and-

_10...9...8..._

_"oh fuck you must be kidding me!" _He thought. He looked to his left and saw the man out of time breathing heavy. He didn't want to be in these games too. Then he looked to his right and saw saw thor 3 spots down. He was just standing there. He knew if he dies he would never see that Jane women ever again. Nor Loki will ever see sigyn ever again if he dies.

_5...4...3...2...1_

Then a loud boom noise came along and everyone ran to this metal shed that had knife, swords, thor's hammer, loki's weapon,the man out of times sheild, the man of iron suit, bows and arrows, guns, and many more.

Loki ran fast to the shed and looked around.

He didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle Deman was walking down the hallway of Mesiondrain city hall. He was looking straight ahead at the large old-fashion doors. The hallway walls had pictures of Johnanthon Oxford, The mayor of Mesiondrain city. He never got married, never had children, nor did he started dating.

He raised kyle like his son, but kyle was never his son. Kyle parents died 14 years ago while kyle was the age of 10. His parents were fighting and not paying attention to the road. His father saw a wall that was not yet compeleted bulidong and smashed into it. His mother had the most blood coming out her because she was near the wall they hitted. While his father had a huge piece glass through his chest. Kyle was at school at that time. During math class, the mayor came to his school and wanted kyle to speak with kyle. Kyle was only 10 and didn't get why the mayor wanted to talk to him. Was he bad? Did kyle break a rule? Kyle never did any of that stuff. John had a look on his face when he saw kyle walking up to him.

"What did I do wrong, ?" Kyle questioned. He looked up at the mayor at the same time. He remembers The mayor wearing a white suit with a blue T-shirt under it.

John was explaining about his parents death. How kyle won't have a little brother or sister. He also explained how kyle was going to live with him until kyle grows up. Kyle tears popped out of his eyes. He didn't go to school for about a month and a half. Kyle would look out the window on the weekends watching kids playing with their real parents. Hearing their laughter.

At the the of 15, kyle started working for John. He was like the messager. Spreading news about events, partys, and other things. He was important to Mesiondrain. Kyle is now 24 years-old. He had silky black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was skinny and pale, for that reason there was no sun. He fashion was just suits and fancy shoes.

"Sir, You wanted me?" Kyle asked in a respectful tone. The room was big and large. On the left side of the wall, There would be books about everything-Science, Math, History, Life, Death, Love. You name it he has it. Kyle would sneek a book and john wouldn't care. On the right side of the wall the would be compartments of files of people who lived in Mesiondrain city. At night the secertery would bring 200 boxes of new files. Who was born or died. There would be a big window in front of the room were john looks at Mesidrain city. Above the door there would be a picture of John in his finest clothes he owned. A red rug that matches perfectly with the brown hard wood.

"Yes. Yes I did." John turned around. He had gray hair and green eyes. His stomach was big like a water melon. His great-great-great-great grandfather wanted Mesidrain underground. No one knew why. Everyone in Mesiondrain city was rich. All the children went to one school. One library. One food market. One park. I don't how we get trees or plants if we just had huge lights for a sun.

"You know why I called you, right?" John said in a dark deep tone.

"No sir." Kyle Gulp. He was worried about this.

"I want to start something. You know something fun to watch. I want a killing spree." He smiled big.

"A what, sir?" Questioned kyle. He looked at the mayor with a what the hell face. Will this have kids in it? Animals?

"A killing spree. I bored watching soap opera all the time to make me wonder what going on next. I research people from the outside world and found 5 different groups." He through 5 file folders that said WANTED in big red letter at kyle.

"You got something to read will your on your trip up into the real world." John had a big smile. "There will be a private jet for you behind a secret door. Your ride is in the back of the building you have 30 minutes to pack your stuff and go."

"Sir the real world?" Kyle was stunned. He was real actually going into the real word! When he was 12 years old he wanted to know what it looks like up there. He would ask john to see if he can up there and explore but john said big no way.

"Go. Now." John said in anger. "You have one week to collect them."

Kyle power-walked to his room and grab his gray-suitcase. As he was packing he realize something. That these 5 random group of people are going to kill each other. He started to pack slowly as he realize that half these people are young and strong. Why does john thinking? He saw the clock and saw he had 5 minutes to get down stairs. He saw a small red car with a young man opening the passenger door for him. He walked over to kyle and grab his suit-case and putted in the back. Kyle go into the car and music was playing. It was classical music. Mesidrain city was only aloud to play classical or other fancy music.

It only took 5 minutes to get to a metal wall. The young man looked left and right and saw no one around us. He opened the door that had a metal hallway. Kyle quickly grab his suit case and went through the door way. Kyle was fast-walking to the private jet that he was assigned to. He walked up the stairs and into the jet. He was amazed of what he saw, a bed, a flat screen TV, a black leather couch, a bar, and there was a small room that was the bathroom. He putted his suit case under the bed and layed on it. It felt like he was on a cloud, which soon he will see.

"Mr. Deman, it will take a whole day to get to New York, your first stop. By the way my name is Harry Zumber." The young man said. He walked through the bar and went into a room. Which is kyle is guessing that's where he going to fly a plane.

Kyle looked up a small window and saw that he was going up. He got closer to the window and saw a bright light, a really bright light. It was the sun! He shut his eyes and 20 seconds later he opened them, what he saw amazed him. He saw blue and white. The sky and the clouds! He looked down and saw brownish gray. Must be dry land. Thank god he read all those nature book when he was 13. But something brought him down.

He got his suit case and open it. He saw the five folders that said WANTED in bug red letter. He slowly grab them and putted next to him. He closed his suit-case and pushed it back under his bed with his foot.

He grab the first one and started reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Somebody has to start the slow clap." Tony stark said as he was the only one doing the slow clap. No one else was doing the slow clap, just him. Nathasha Romanoff was watching tv, Bruce Banner was reading a chemistry book, Thor Odinson was hogging down like 5 pieces of pizza down his mouth, Clint Barton was shooting arrows, and Steve Rogers was by the window, holding what looks like a file.

"Shut the fuck up Tony." Natasha said as she was flipping through the channel for like what? Her third time.

They were on Clints floor. Everything was purple and black. The way he likes it. His walls were purple and black, His furniture was mostly black, but Tony thought he should add some purple. He had a bar buy his entertainment area. He HAD to have an archery set. So tony got him an Archery target, or whatever there called, and a load of bows and arrows.

"This pizza. I like it. Ano-" Thor started his sentence but tony cutted him off. "DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MORE OF MY CHINA,MONKEY BOY." Tony pointed at thor. Thor stared at him for a minute and putted the plate back on the black table.

"Tony be nice, Thor quit breaking stuff, Natasha please quit swearing, and-nevermind." Bruce looked up from his chemistry book and look at thor. "So Thor how's loki?" Bruce asked amazed when he saw Thor's plate full of pizza.

"well my green friend, Ever since he came home from earth, mother and father were surprise and so was Asgard and the warriors. For a long time we thought he was dead. Little kids would run up to him and tell him they missed him so much. People would go up to loki and ask him were he had been for a long time. I just ignore this and keep on going in life." Thor said. He putted 3 pieces of pizza in his mouth. Bruce was kinda gross out.

"Will he ever come back to earth?" Tony asked as he was pouring wine into a glass cup.

"I fear I do not have a answer for that question man of iron." Thor said.

"My name is tony." Tony said angrily.

"And my name is Bruce. Quit calling me-" Bruce started.

"SHUT DA FUCK UP. IMMA TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE." Clint said angrily. He pull back the arrow and he let go on the string of his bow. The arrow was like a race horse and it hit another arrow that was in the middle of the target.

"Clint would you please stop that. Ever since we saw brave and saw the scene when the girl broke the arrow in half, you went crazy. So you spent the whole summer trying to break that arrow in half. Maybe you should forget it about it and just please stop." Steve looked at Clint. Clint sigh and walked over and grab the arrow in the middle of the target. He pulled it put with a grip and threw it on the floor. He walked over and grab the glass of wine that tony poured and took it.

"Hey! That mine!" Tony said not in a happy tone. Clint didn't answer. So Tony poured another one.

Steve shaked his head at the childish play. If he was back in his day, People would laugh it off. But instead Tony had to be a Bitch about.

He was looking at Peggys file. He missed her a lot. He wants her back. But She married a man name Billy howardson. She has a couple of kids and she retired from service. He felt a tear going down his cheek.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked. Ever since they won loki's little war he told her everything about peggy. He even explained how much he missed her.

"You know there's more fish in the sea." She said he hands behind her back.

"What?" Steve looked at Natasha. Confused he was.

"Like her. She married. Had kids. Had grandkids and retired from 70 years of service. You should too." She said.

"What?" Steve said still confused.

Move. On. With. liiiiiiiifffffffeeee." Clint said behind her back. She pushed him away while he was laughing.

"Clint is right, actually. All summer you be slugging around and never found a girlfriend. How about that blonde girl? She seems nice." Natasha smiled.

"No. were just friends." Steve blushed. He kinda did like her.

"I want to be the wingman!" Tony popped out behind Natasha.

"What is this wingman, You speak of?" Thor looked over at Tony, Confused.

"I'm Hawkeye! Hawks have Wings! SO I'm Wingman." Clint Raised his hand.

"There's internet." Bruce suggested. He wants Steve to get use to today's technology.

"Guys. I'm talking to steve. So I'll help him." Natasha said looking at them. She looked like she was ging to scare the shit of them by pulling a gun in there faces.

"Guys…STOP. NOW." Steve yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Please stop. I don't want to start this bull-" He said, but the elevator open with a man in a white suit.

"Hello Avengers!" The man said. "My name is Kyle Deman. I am here to collect you all!" he had something behind his back.

Natasha pulled her gun out. Thor's hammer flew across the room, destroying clints archery set, and into Thors hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK THOR?!" Clint ran over to his archery set. Some bow and arrows didn't break so he grab some. Steve grab his shield from behind his chair.

"Sorry my bird friend." Thor apologize.

"Avengers,please let's not start." Kyle said.

"Were not going any were." Bruce said. He's not trying to get angry cause he never met the man before. He doesn't want to smash him.

"Yeah what the nerd said." Tony stated.

"Hey!" Bruce said in a pissy was.

"What it's true!"

"Oh. You will go..or else."

"Or else what?" steve said in an anger mode.

The mad threw a gray box on the floor. Smoke came everywhere. Filling Clint's floor. They could hardly breath. Tony was the first to past out, Then Thor, Then Natasha, Then Clint, Then Bruce, Then Finally steve.

All he could see was black shoes walking towards him in the gray somke.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"bored!" Sherlock Holmes shouted as he shoots a gun to make a smiley face on the grayish wallpaper of their apartment.

Sherlock was in his blue P.J.'s and a red robe with brown slippers on. His brown hair was curly as usual. Had the same eye color and skin tone.

Little Anthony walk in the living room. This was a long story. You see John Watson was so boring that Sherlock had to go get some little joy. So Sherlock went to an old Orphan home. Sherlock still remember Little Anthony was looking outside. He was sitting in a old wooden chair that look like it was made in a woodshop. Anthony had a weird looking stare. A Depress kind of stare. His curly hair was goldish-brown, like gold mixed with dirt. His eye's were green, The spring grass color green. He had with pale skin with light rosy cheeks.

The women told Sherlock that Anthony was in the orphan home for 6 months. He left everything behind him-His home, his friends, His school, everything. Sherlock asked why. The women said that his parents were murder. His mom was in the bath tub, she was stab in the stomach 4 times. She said that Anthony remembers walking in the bathroom seeing his mother in bloody-red water. His father was in the living room watching TV when he heard the door bell ring. He open it and the random person shoot his father 2 times in the head. For some reason Anthony did not here anything. But The mystery man ran up the stair and smash the bathroom door open and killed his mother. he heard the screams of his mother yelling for help. Anthony said mommy. But no words from his mother. He slowly walked into the bathroom and saw his mother. Dead. Dead she was. The window was open and so the murder must of climb out the window.

3 day's later Anthony's teacher was wondering why Anthony was not in school. She knew where he lived because she lived right across the street from him. She walk into the house, screaming, Anthony ran down the stairs crying. Almost a week lady he lived in the orphan home. He made no friends, No one adopted him cause he was quiet and didn't talk about himself. He tried 14 times for parents to like him and take him home but they would leave with another child or two. Sherlock told the lady he wanted Anthony. He felt bad for him. So Sherlock wanted him to have a home. The lady walk to Anthony And started to talk to him. She pointed at Sherlock a couple a times. Anthony smiled and ran up to Sherlock and said 'thank you'. 10 minutes later while Sherlock was signing papers. Anthony was packed and ready to go.

When John came home from running errors or whatever he went to. He dropped everything he had in his hand and saw Anthony. Anthony greeted him and hug him. Sherlock explain that to john saying that Anthony is under his control cause he change Anthony last name to Holmes and will take care of him. He also said that He adopted Anthony because John wasn't having any fun any more and he's stress out to much. But to this day he still's stress out.

"I'm not sleepy and you are shooting guns again." Anthony said rubbing his eyes.

"sorry, Little A." Sherlock putted his gun down and pick up Anthony. He set Anthony on the couch and started tickling him. Ever since he brought Anthony home, Sherlock and him became best friends.

"Excuse me? Shouldn't Anthony should be in bed?" John said in the doorway. He shutted the door and putted the newspaper on the counter.

"Come on, Johnny…..It's Saturday night." Anthony beg. He really wasn't close to John because John had tons, tons, tons, tons and tons of freaking rules. Boring rules, indeed.

"Well don't forget john, He's under my control." Sherlock said. "He's a Holmes now. I tell him what he can do or what he can't do." Sherlock stuck his tongue out to John while Anthony laugh hard.

"So what I'm I? John questioned.

"The uncle that no one likes." Sherlock said as he turned on some cartoons for Anthony and kissed him on the forehead.

John rolled his eye's like he didn't care and started to wash the dishes. Sherlock grab the newspaper and started reading it.

"Boring, Boring, HEY-oh boring." Sherlock was looking through the newspaper like was looking for a prey to eat. Until on catch his eyes.

**THE AVENGERS MISSING?**

**NICK FURY WAS GOING TO THE STARK TOWER TO COLLECT THE AVENGERS FOR A QUICK MISSION. BUT AS HE REACH THE FLOOR NO ONE WAS THERE.**

**"I REMEMBER THEM TELLING ME THAT ON FRIDAY NIGHT THEY WERE GOING TO THE STARK TOWER FOR THE WEEKEND." NICK FURY SAID.**

**"I WENT THROUGH EVER GOD DAMN FLOOR AND DID NOT FIND ANYONE. ANYONE."**

**SO DID THE AVEGNERS QUIT AND WENT SEPEARTE WAYS OR WHERE THEY KIDNAP.**

**THE BIGGEST QUESTION IS…..DID LOKI GET HIS REVENGE**?

Sherlock was shock for a minute. But then it finally hit him like a baseball bat.

He was going to find the avengers.

"oh John!" He said in a signing voice.

John knew that voice. So did Anthony.

"AWWW HELL NO. You said no missions this weekend. God damn it. So close." John said in an anger voice.

"I didn't even tell you!"

"Then what is it?"

"The avengers are missing."

"What? No. there superhero or something. They can save their own lives."

But as John turned around to put the dishes away he felt pain in the back of his head.

"THEN READ IT, BITCH" Sherlock said as he went to his bedroom to change into some clothes.

John read it and was surprise. They were really missing.

"Anthony, please go get change and pack." John said as he was still looking at the newspaper.

"Ok." Anthony said as he got off the couch and walked to his room and close the door behind him.

John power-walked to his room to put on some fresh clothes and pack clothes, and other things.

He went into the living room and putted his bag by Sherlock's and Anthony's.

"ok so what time are we leaving?" John said as he looked at Sherlock. Anthony was behind Sherlock, scared. Sherlock had his what the hell face.

John had a little smirk. He grab some money and-

Wait. It hitted John like a speed train.

_THE_

_WHAT_

_THE_

_HELL_

_FACE?!_

John Knew that face and it wasn't a good face.

He turned where Sherlock and Anthony was looking.

A man with silky black hair and a purple suit with a pair of black boots was standing by the door.

"You two must be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Yes?" The man said.

"My name and Kyle Deman and congratulations you two are going to be in the Killing Games!

But where Sherlock was standing he could see a tear going down the man's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki woke up with the sense of fright. He had the dream again. A dream where he was in the dark cold woods all by himself. Was it pay back from the avengers? Did asgardians think he not trust worthy anymore? He remember a women with long red hair and dark re eye's coming towards him with a sharp knife that was made of rust wood. Loki didn't what to do. He just stood there. When the women finally catch up to him she stab him the chest and loki feel to the ground. Then he woke up.

"darling is everything all right?" Frigga ask who was sitting at the end of loki's bed. Ever since loki came home, frigga never left him alone like odin did. Odin told her that loki needed time alone. Frigga always bug loki if she saw him asking him if he was not feeling well or is he heating up. She'll bring him up water or food randomly to him if he was walking down the halls.

"Yes, I'm fine." Loki said as he gave a big yawn. "why did you wake me up so early?" he ask as he got out of bed. He was wearing his green silky that he had for years now.

"We are having guest today so I want you to look your best today." She jumped up and started walking to the door.

"Who are they?" asked loki walking up to his closet.

"I have no idea, your-um I mean Odin never told me so I guess we'll have to wait I guess." She gave him a sorry-I-almost-said-your-father-look smile and walked out the door.

Loki wore his usual-his clothes and color as usual. He didn't like other colors out there. His colors was just black, yellow, and green.

He didn't know where to go so he decided to walk around cause no one wanted to see him anyway. No one understood his pain. No one ever wanted him. He knows he's going to die alone.

Loki walked into the dining room and saw a figure looking out in asgard.

"Hello?" Loki said.

"greetings, my parents told me to stay here while they are talking to your parents." Said the women. She had one a red dress with gold designs on them. Her jewelry were gold pearls and big hoop earrings. Her hair was up in the most perfect blonde curly way. Her eyes were baby-sky blue and her skin was pale. She was the most beautiful girl loki ever saw.

"uhhhhh…." Loki started. How was he suppose to greet her? Saying my name is loki? Or saying what's your name? tell you the truth, loki never talked to a girl beside sif.

"opps, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you my name." she putted her hand on her chest and had the other one out. "My name is siygn vestiron. Yours?'

"Loki laufeyson." he said as he grab her hand and she started shaking it. Her face expressions were confused. Loki knew what the question was going to be.

"Aren't you suppose to be a Odinson?" she asked.

Yup. He knew it.

"I'm a frost giant. I was adopted. Odin kidnap me when I was only a baby. I found out sometime last year." Loki explain.

"oh. I'm very sorry." She said.

"No, its ok. You didn't know. But there more to the story."

"I would like to hear it." She said as she sat down on the step.

Loki explain everything. The truth about his real father, how and why he fall from the bifrost, and the avengers. He explain bit to bit.

"wow." Siygn said as she look down in a depressing mode. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Loki agree.

"Promise not to tell my parents?"

"yes."

"I don't want to live my life anymore." She said as she got up.

"What? I don't get really. I mean you lok like you have a wonderful life."

"No, Loki. I was suppose to be a boy. A king. But my mother bear a daughter. After that she couldn't have anymore children. I don't know why, but she couldn't. all my life I wanted to be a strong girl who travels and visits different planets. But my mother gets in the way all the time. She wakes me up 5:30 in the morning just to get dress and get ready for the day. She makes me shop in these shops I don't want to go in. The corsets I wear are way to tight. I want a life, loki. A. life. Travel, marry, have kids. But my mother is living my life. I just want her to leave me alone. I want my life to begin." She looked up at loki and their eye's meet. Locked they were.

"I fell you." Loki said.

"Yup." She said.

He looked at her again. She looked at him. He moved closer. She moved closer. He moved closer. She moved closer. Their lips were about to meet.

"LOKI!" frigga shouted his name. Loki and siygn moved away from each other.

"I must go see what wrong." He said as he back away.

"Ok." She half-smile.

He turned away and started walking.

_God damit, so close._

"What is it frigga?" he said. He saw a women in a blue-black dress that looked like siygn and a man in shiny gray armor. Must be her parents.

"Loki, we have good news." Frigga hug him.

"What is it?" Loki laughed.

"Loki. You are soon to be wed." Odin said.

"What?" He looked at odion with a what-did-you-say-face.

"Your getting married!" Frigga said in the happiest tone ever.

"To whom?" Loki asked.

"To our daughter." Said the man. "My name is Charles james. And this is my wife bella rose."

"Our daughter name is Siygn vestiron." Said bella rose fanning herself with her fan.

"I've meet her already." He looked at the bella rose. God I can't believe siygn had to live with her.

"Good. You two have a week of planning then." Charles james said.

"THE WEDDING IS IN A WEEK?" Loki said shocked.

"Loki-" Odin said.

Loki ran out of the room, down the hall and came back into the dining room. Siygn was there.

"Are you ok loki?" she asked.

"parentsaremakingusgetmarried andtheweddingisinaweekandiwe havetoplannnow!" he said in the fast way he can get.

"Wait. My parents, Odin and frigga are making us get married and the wedding is in a week?"

"yes! Yes! Yes!"

"but we only knew each other for 10 minutes!" she said.

"I know!" Loki was having a hard time breathing.

"Loki."

"what?"

She moved closer but the doors slammed open. it was her parents, the warriors, and odin and frigga.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Loki. Thor's missing on earth." Sif said.


End file.
